Twilight Hearts
by The Black Lily Project
Summary: The battle for Kingdom Hearts was, as always, being fought tooth and nail by the warriors of light and darkness. But what of those in-between? Follow Lindsay, Charlotte and Gavan as they inherit both their Keyblades and powers and fight for the twilight.


_So, here we are - the first chapter of The Black Lily's Kingdom Hearts fanfic, Twilight Hearts. This is a KH1 fanfic and happens simultaneously to the KH1 storyline and occasionally coinciding with it, to help with this we will be putting notes at the beginning of certain chapters telling you where Sora and the main storyline are at that point._

Anyway, story-time "

Enjoy everyone.

* * *

'Darkness. It spread and smothered the world until nothing was left' The words were read by a quiet but clear voice that carried easily to the shadowy rafters of the large room. 'It consumed the hearts and minds of everyone, everyone except the children. Within the hearts of children the smallest portion of light survived, and using this the children remade the world' The voice belonged to a slight figure pouring over a book on a long wooden table in the corner of the room. He - for it was a young man - was wearing a full length black cloak, contrasted severely by two thick yellow straps across the chest, imprinted with a small picture of a sword. His face was obscured by a heavy hood. 'But they couldn't remake it perfectly, and from that day on the worlds were separate, but with the children's help the light was restored and there was once again peace.' The figure quietly closed the volume, a gentle sigh escaping his lips.

'Yeah, and they did a fantastic job didn't they?' came a sarcastic voice from above. Perched on the rafters was another cloaked figure, his face also hidden by a hood. The only noticeable difference between the two figures was the colours of the straps - the second figure had sky blue straps, marked with a small shield. He jumped down, landing neatly next to the first. 'Stuck on one world at a time, and oh yeah, there are Heartless everywhere' he said gesturing towards the door, his voice was slightly accented, smooth and quiet, contrasting sharply with his harsh tones. The first figure stood, gathering up the book and some other papers from the desk.

'You can hardly blame the children Caspian' he admonished gently. Caspian sniffed, 'They're all grown up and dead now anyway' he finished.

'Lucky them' came the muttered reply, drawing another sigh from the first. Caspian quickly changed the subject. 'Anyway, the reason I interrupted your little reading session was I've got the latest data in'. There was no response, 'Are you listening Koto?' he demanded 'the next three worlds that are going to go out: The Pridelands, Destiny Islands and... Bridgetown.' There was a thump as the book and papers hit the floor, Caspian quickly bent to pick them up as Koto moved back to his chair and sat down heavily.

'It's time then' he whispered.

'Yes,' replied Caspian softly 'we'll have to do it before their world is lost, and them along with it' He kneeled in front of the other boy and lifted a hand to gently touch the face inside the hood. 'It'll be all right' he said softly, he wished he sounded like he believed it.

-

--

-

Darkness. Unending Darkness. There was no source of light, but still Charlotte could see. Well, see Gavan and Lindsay anyway, if not anything else - they appeared to be floating through nothing, or falling. She tried to call out but couldn't seem to make a sound, Lindsay and Gavan appeared to be having the same problem, but as their panicked and confused gases met, the message was quite clear: _what the hell is going on?_

Out of nowhere they were stood on something solid – even if they couldn't see it. The three of them cast a nervous glance around, but they could still only see each other. Gavan was the first to realise that it was now possible for them to talk.

'W-where are we?' He stammered, but before either of the girls could reply the still unseen ground seemed to buckle and undulate before exploding upwards all around them in a torrent of moving shapes. When asked later, none of them could say if they were doves, or ravens. When the birds had gone, and the trio had removed their arms from the protective positions over their faces and heads they realised they could now see the floor. It was the top of a massive tower, covered in intricate glass panels making up a strange symbol, like a stylised heart. Lindsay, who had fallen over during the feathery swarm, picked herself off the floor and brushed herself down before answering Gavan's initial question.

'How the heck would I know where we are?' she snapped. Gavan shrugged whilst Charlotte crouched down to inspect the stained glass more closely.

'It's beautiful' she whispered, running a finger across the smooth surface. Her finger moving along the glass gave off a quiet yet musical note.

'Isn't it?' Came an unexpected reply - they weren't alone. Two figures had silently appeared on the far side of the tower, both were cloaked – one with blue straps across the chest, the other with yellow – their faces were completely hidden, but it was fairly obvious to Gavan, Lindsay and Charlotte that they were both boys, and maybe somewhere in their early twenties. Both Lindsay and Charlotte absently mindedly straightened their clothes – all three of them were in their school uniform: blue jumpers, red ties and grey trousers, or a skirt in Charlotte's case. Gavan just turned towards the newcomers, evidently unperturbed by the feathers in his hair.

'Who are you?' he asked, 'and where are we?' It was the blue strapped cloak that answered.

'This is the station of balance, and we are balancers.' He said simply. No-one found this particularly helpful.

'And what, exactly, does that mean?' enquired Gavan. Their was no reply from the blue cloak, but the yellow stepped in and cheerfully answered,

'It's not actually that important at present Mage-Kun' he said simply 'what we are here to ascertain, is who _you_ are.' As he said it, three plinths raised themselves from the flawless glass; atop each one was a different item: a sword, a wand and a shield. The three couldn't help but back away from the weapons and the hooded figures – this was getting to be a bit too much.

'Before you are the paths you must walk, and the weapons that will help you walk them.' The blue cloak gestured towards the plinths, 'you know in your hearts, which path is your own.' No-one moved. With a trace of annoyance the figure continued: 'Well, go on. Take them.' Despite everything, the three felt the compulsion to reach out. Lindsay for the sword, Gavan for the wand and Charlotte for the shield. The two figures nodded their approval, before promptly disappearing, leaving nothing but a few wisps of silvery smoke. However this didn't seem to stop them from continuing to deliver instructions to the now thoroughly freaked out school children.

'Here is the start of you path,' the two voices of the cloaked men rang out in the darkness, 'now you must start to walk it.' From the side of the tower more glass appeared, forming a glowing path downwards. Not knowing what else to do, trapped atop an immeasurably tall structure in the middle of nothing, they started down it.

* * *

This is just a short little teaser to get us started, but there should be more very soon.

Reviews keep Heartless at bay.


End file.
